


Mind Voice (poem)

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, GOOD TWIN CATHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about telepathy.</p><p>Written by GOOD TWIN CATHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Voice (poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Good People: Here is just a few meandering thoughts that the GOOD TWIN and the EVIL TWIN wrote. I hope that you will tell them what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.

**MIND VOICE**  
  
I love your mind voice. I never thought that such a sound in my mind could be so beautiful.  
  
To share consciousness with you is an enlightening experience.  
  
I was so afraid to let you in. Now my life would be over if I let you out.  
  
To hear that silky smooth mind voice of yours with all its unique qualities makes me regret that I waited so long to be one with you.  
  
That tempting sound that is your mind voice is pure magic.  
To hear it.  
To feel it.  
Makes my heart beat faster. My pulse to race.  
  
That mind voice is you.  
  
Makes me feel so secure. That at anytime or anyplace, I am no longer alone.  
I finally have a home. Here with you.  
  
That mind voice is you.  
  
They say home is where the heart is, if that is so, then I will never leave this place. I have come home to you.  
  
Your mind voice allows me once and for all to be truly me. The only one that you are allowed to see.  
  
That mind voice is you.  
  
Here together with you there is no shame, no one to blame.  
Only freedom.  
Here I can float above it all with you.  
You.  
Only you have set me free.  
  
That mind voice is you.  
  
You are the one. The one that is my sun in the starless universe. At last I am peace here in my mind with you.  
  
That mind voice is you.


End file.
